


Kids! Kids! Kids!

by midnightsvoid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsvoid/pseuds/midnightsvoid
Summary: Prompt: Steve and Bucky are on a date but Clint dropped by unexpectedly and left them his kids to babysit but since they're already on their date they shrug and just go with it





	Kids! Kids! Kids!

“Nathaniel put the candy down! Lila, God fu—”

  
“Steve language!”

  
“—fudgecake put the beater away, we still have chocolate to melt. Nate I will not ask twice can you put the candy down, please. We haven’t had dinner yet.” Steve scrambles to get the pan away from the stove, which is seconds way from burning.

  
Bucky comes up behind him and places his hands on Steve’s shoulder. “Hey relax, stop stressing yourself out and enjoy the process.”

  
Steve turns around and glares at him, “Enjoy the process? Buck, it’s 10pm and these kids haven’t had dinner yet. And to add to that I don’t even remember the cake recipe from a 100 years ago that Lila wants to eat.”

  
“We can hear you, you know.” Lila says with a raise of her eyebrows. She’s all four feet five inches of sass.

  
“Yeah we can hear you,” Nate parrots, mouth stuffed with candy.

  
Bucky huffs a laugh and Steve glares harder causing him to clam his mouth close.

  
“Alright kids, let’s get serious.” Bucky says turning towards them, putting on his best I-am-the-adult-friend-here voice. “We’ve got to finish making this cake in the next fifteen minutes and then it’s dinner time. Nate, can you give me the candy? You can have it once you eat the pasta Steve made.”

  
“Okay uncle Bucky,” Nate says handing him the packet.

  
“Lila, why don’t you help out Stevie here by adding all the ingredients he tells you? I’m gonna go see how Cooper's doing with his homework. Okay?”

  
At Lila's nod, Bucky turns towards Steve who gives him the most grateful look. “You’re a real child whisperer.” He says and Bucky snorts.

  
He reaches out his hand, “Come on Nate let’s go check up on your brother.”

  
Just as Bucky instructed, Lila and Steve are done with the cake in the next fifteen minutes. Bucky goes through Cooper's homework and helps him with his history assignment on World War Two while Nate gets himself busy with drawing on Bucky’s metal arm.

  
By ten thirty they’re all at the dining table in their tiny kitchen fighting over who’s the best superhero in the gang.

  
“It’s obviously Spiderman!” Lila says and Copper sniggers next to her.

  
“You only think that because you have a crush on Peter.”

  
Lila’s cheek flush and she whacks her brother, “I do not!” and then “You can’t say that in front of them!”

  
Steve and Bucky are grinning while Nate’s busy trying to eat the peas in his plate. He’s probably the first kid Steve’s seen do so.

  
“What do you guys think? Who’s the best superhero” Cooper asks, waving his fork. “Don’t you think Thor is the greatest superhero?”

  
Bucky smiles, “I’m probably biased but I’m going with Captain America.”

  
“Sorry pal but I ain’t the Captain anymore,” Steve smirks over his glass of orange juice.

  
“Who says I was talking about you? I’m talking about Wilson obviously.”

  
There’s a sputter from Steve and the table burst into a fit of giggles.

  
“I’m wounded.”

  
Bucky makes a face at him but then pats him on his extended arm, “Aw honey, it’s okay I’ll kiss you better.”

  
“No kissing! No kissing!” Lila shouts and Nate is having a blast with the whole situation while he smacks his spoon against the counter for the fun of it.

  
“Anyway you kids don’t think your dad is your favourite superhero?” Bucky asks them. He’s finished his meal, still with his old habit of eating too quickly. The Great Depression leaves a lasting effect.

  
“Dad will always be our favourite even if he’s retired.” Cooper says solemnly, “I’m not really a fan of the superhero business though, that’s all Lila.”

  
“Oh yeah?” Steve asks and Lila nods her head, suddenly shy.

  
“Dad wont let me though. Says I’m way too young.”

  
“You know,” Steve says, “Being a superhero isn’t always wearing those flashy outfits and playing with your weapons. You can start small, like help a kid out at school or help an old lady across the street.”

  
“That’s boring stuff though,”

  
“Did I even tell you kids how Stevie here use to fight for the honour of all the dames in our block and more? Stood up for every little guy he saw in trouble, don’t matter if the opponent was twice his size or not. And boy, was his size small then.”

  
The kids look at Steve in bewilderment and Steve flushes. He’s been in the spotlight for years but he’s still not used to this.

  
“Yeah but don’t you kids start looking for fights now, your parents will be the end of me.”

  
Nate tugs on Bucky’s sleeve, “Can we get candy and cake now? I finished my dinner.”

  
Bucky pretend to thoroughly investigate if Nate’s finished his meal or not. “Hmm, it seems our little guy here has finished his meal. Deserts it is!” he says and Nate cheers and claps his hands.  
•••  
Clint and Laura return from their date a little after eleven.

The TV's still playing Jurassic Park, the kids all asleep in various positions on the couch.   
Nate’s sprawled across Bucky’s chest, a sight which makes Steve’s heart melt. The kid's grown really fond of Bucky over the past year. Bucky, clearly being his favourite uncle.

  
“Thanks for taking care of them guys,” Clint says, hugging Steve.

Nate’s still in Bucky’s arms who’s trying to hand him over to Laura.

  
“Come on honey,” Laura says but Nate just holds on tighter.

  
“When are you going to come back?” he asks Bucky, choosing to ignore everyone else entirely.

  
Bucky pats Nate on his head, “Soon buddy, we'll see you real soon.”

  
“Promise?”

  
Bucky smiles, “I promise.”

Once they’ve said their goodbyes and sat in their car, Steve grows awfully quiet. Bucky waits a little, giving him his time.

After a while Steve turns to him. “Do you want that?”   
Bucky kind of figured this was coming. “Kids?” he asks just to be completely sure.

  
Steve nods, resting his hand on the steering wheel. “You’d be a great dad. You were so good with them, especially Nate.”

  
“I don’t know, seems like a lot of responsibility.”

He’s thought about this before. Back when he met the kids the first time. Thought over and over again how it would be to start a family with Steve. That’s another good thing about this century; they can adopt kids now.  
If someone had told Bucky all this would he possible back in the 40s, that Bucky could have all of this, he’d either laughed at the idea it punched them in the face.

  
“We don’t have to right away,” Steve says and Bucky pulls him in and kisses him soft and slow. He tastes like Nate’s strawberry jelly.

  
“It sounds scary and wonderful at the same time,” Bucky admits finally.

  
“That's seemed to be our life from the start though,” Steve teases with a smile and Bucky smiles back, leaning forward again as Steve kisses him.

  
“I think I might like it.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for any typos or errors. Wrote this at 2am cause apparently that's the only time I get to write anything now.
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! @midnightsvoid


End file.
